Sunday Starbucks (Para)
Para Summary Heather wanted to go and have a Starbucks run. Niall (as Nick Hewitt), having nothing else to do that day, decided to accompany his schoolmate. Para The blonde’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he heard her comment about him having a hard time saying his name. Another slip up, good work! he scolded himself. At least it wasn’t as hard as it was when they first started. Now he’s been able to lessen the amount his tongue slips. Which is good because all the other lads probably think he’d be the first one to reveal their secret. When Heather said she’d just needed a jacket and they’d be heading on, he nodded his head and waited for her outside. Looking around, he was able to watch people walk around the campus. It was such a lovely Sunday and good thing he wasn’t going to put that into waste. Everybody outside looked as if they were really enjoying themselves. He even heard ‘Live While We’re Young’ being played not too far away from him. He didn’t have to wait that long for Heather, which was a good thing for him. He was extremely impatient. “Let’s go?” he asked, almost starting to walk away from the girl’s dorm. Heathers eyebrows held a small frown at the whole name stuttering fiasco, it got her thinking. But her thoughts were broken when she realised that she had to get her jacket before they left. Her brown eyes, held on the blonde before she spun around on her heel and into her dorm. Unsurprisingly her room mate had left the room in a mess, making it almost impossible to find the jacket she needed. She puffed out her cheeks and blew out a raspberry as she bent down and scooped her jacket up with her arm. She strolled out of the room with much poise, which came naturally. The only thing that might of ruined it was the fact she kicked the door close and stumbled forward slightly. She had obviously kicked it with too much force which resulted in her loosing her balance slightly. She caught up with Nick and her steps fell insync with his . She shrugged her jacket on and bought her flaming red hair over her right shoulder, glancing over at Nick. “Sorry for taking longer than expected, my room is a mess.” She laughed awkwardly as they passed through the school entrance gates. The Irish boy nodded in understanding. “I understand,” he started, not really telling the entire truth. Him and his roommate were both neat freaks so their room was never messy. Everything was kept organized and nothing was out of order. “Well, not really but I’ve lived with messy people before so I think I do understand what you mean.” he said, nodding once again. He still couldn’t let go of his slip up a while ago. Shaking his head he tried to start a conversation. “So, wouldn’t us going out to Starbucks cause some hype back in school? People are that shallow sometimes,” he asked, turning his head so he’d be able to face her. “I wouldn’t want to cause more problems to your reputation…” he said as he started rubbing the back of his neck. Nearing the cafe’s entrance, he walked a bit faster for him to be able to open the door for her. “I am a gentleman afterall. After you, then,” he said with a smile, gesturing towards the inside of the establishment. As he entered the cafe, the aroma of coffee immediately entered his nose. “We should get in line,” he said, pointing towards the growing line at the counter. She laughed, finding her feet somewhat interesting as they walked.”I have OCD. It kills me not to clean that room and scrub those disgusting walls. But I have to calm down. I was so bad that I couldn’t go to sleep without having my shoes perfectly aligned and my clothes in order of colour.”She explained with a sigh, looking up at his question with a small laugh.. “I don’t know. But I’ve been saying no to guys forever, what makes them think I will suddenly say yes. It’s not like being new makes you attractive, you’re just like everyone else.” She pauses before raising her eyebrows at what she just said.”I mean. It’s not like I’m saying you aren’t attractive at all or anything its just.. Yeah.” She finished. She looked ahead of them both at the coffee shop, she hadn’t paid attention to the blonde as he stepped ahead of her and she nearly stumbled into him but luckily she stopped herself. “Sorry. I was distracted.” She laughed, stepping into the shop.She looked over her shoulder just to make sure the blonde had followed after her and hadn’t somehow gotten lost. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of cakes and coffee, even the smell made her feel loads better about her day. When Nick had suggested to join the line, she jumped in before he could and stood her ground as a man, twice her size was about to take the spot before she stepped in. She raised both eyebrows and slowly turned around and away from the stranger fiddling with her fingers and she moved on the balls of her feet nervously, obviously uncomfortable stealing a spot from a man that was larger than her and was certainly creepy. Before he could take his step forward or even get an answer, his red-headed companion stepped into the line before him. Seeing the huge guy behind her, he cautiously stepped beside his companion. “Woah, scary, big guy behind us,” he whispered to her, hoping so much that the guy behind them didn’t hear a word he said. Luckily for the both of them, the line was going fast. The workers definitely had their dose of caffeine that day. Everyone working seemed to have so much energy. Probably someone’s evaluating them. Almost everyone would do that. Fake working hard just because someone’s watching. It’s convincing but the customers would know otherwise. As the blonde was off thinking again, the line had moved forward once again and there was only one person in front of them before they get to order. “So, what are you planning on ordering? I haven’t decided on mine yet. It’s like I want to drink this but then I also want to try that. This is always my problem everytime I go to Starbucks,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Finally we get to order!” he said after the person in front of them left. Taking a huge step so that he’s already in front of the counter, he faced Heather. “You order first.” Heather laughed a bit before turning to him and mumbling back, “You don’t say.” She offered a small smile before turning to the front. Like always, Starbucks was busy but thankfully fast that’s one thing Heather had always loved about the place. Her eyes grazed over the workers station as she thought about what she might like to buy from the wide range. She could have gotten her usual, but she felt like choosing something that was new to her. At Nick’s comment she couldn’t help but laugh. '' ''“Too much food?” She asked, glancing over at the blonde. She scrunched up her nose slightly when he asked her what she was planning on getting. “Uh.. It’s a secret.” '' ''When it came to their time to order she gave the blonde a nod. “Such a gentleman.” She laughed before speaking up to the person at the front counter. “Vanilla Spice Latte, one butter croissant and 2 blueberry muffins.” The redhead gave the girl a smile before looking over at Nick, waiting for his order. The male chuckled at the girl’s order. “For a second there, I thought you were already ordering for the two of us,” he joked. Looking back at the choices, he thought about his order again. “I’ll have a Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino, an apple fritter, and a chocolate old-fashioned doughnut.” he said, before he reached behind him to get his wallet out. “How much would that be then?” he asked the girl behind the counter. When she told him the price, he nodded simply and paid. “And to who would the order be given to, sir?” the girl asked him as she flashed him a smile. He looked back at his companion and back to the cashier. “Nick,” he said, simply put before he was given the receipt and walked off to find both him and Heather a table. He turned around to ask but before he could ask her, their order was already being called out. “Go ahead and pick a seat for both of us, I’ll grab the order,” he said, patting her shoulder as he passed by her. As he grabbed the tray, he noticed another worker looking at him like he was a monkey in a cafe. “Excuse me?” he asked, turning his head so he could face the worker. “Anything wrong?” The worker shook her head. The blonde simply nodded and gave her a slight smile before he went to go and look for where Heather sat. When he found where she was sitting, he walked towards her, careful enough so the drinks wouldn’t get spilled. He was klutz, he needed to be extra careful. “Great spot,” he commented before he placed the tray down and gave her her order. He sat down across from her and started to eat up as soon as his butt met the chair. “This is delicious!” he exclaimed. The red head shot the blonde a playful glare, mumbling under her breath just so he could hear her. “I like blueberry muffins okay.” As the blonde asked for the price and took the liberty of paying for their food and drinks, Heather’s mouth fell agape. She was more than happy to pay for the food herself, and that was what she was planning on doing because as he asked for the price her hand guided over her pocket which held her own wallet. '' ''Heather walked beside the blonde, scanning over the large amount of people for an empty place for them to sit. She heard Nick say he will go get their orders as she went and found a spot for them to sit. She looked around, noticing the large and creepy man who was behind them had already gotten his order, obviously when a creepy and large guy like that comes into the store the workers made his order a priority. The redhead made her own priority of finding a spot as far away as possible from the man, so she found a seat near a window where they could see the street outside and sat down crossing her arms over the table. She saw a patch of blonde, weaving through the crowd looking extremely careful with the food and drinks as if they were bombs. Nick made his way over and sat down in front of her. Heather double checked she had the correct food before eating. She wasn’t the one to the afraid to eat in front of other people, if she was hungry she was hungry so she didn’t mine. '' ''In around 10 minutes, one blueberry muffin, a croissant and half of her drink were finished. Heather crossed her arms on the table, picking at the blueberries of her muffin looking up at the blonde. “So Nick. tell me more about yourself.” The boy was glad that Heather wasn’t one of those kind of girls who hide their true selves just because there were other people there. If there’s one thing the boy appreciates, it’s being true to who you really are. If you eat that much, so be it. If you don’t like something, don’t pretend to like it. Thinking about that fact for a while, he realized he was sounding like a hypocrite. So to not dwell on the matter much more, he tried to stop thinking about it and focus not the task at hand. Grabbing his cup, he took a sip before realizing that Heather had asked him a question. “Excuse me?” he asked as he placed his cup down. He needed to stall her so that he’d have enough time to think about what he could tell the girl. He decided to just tell her the basics… information that wouldn’t blow his cover. Figuring out what she had asked him, he answered right back. “Oh, I’m Nicholas Hewitt, but you know that already. I’m 17, I like to eat and play the guitar. I also like to sing. What else do you want to know?” Thinking about what else he could disclose with her, the boy started humming a familiar tune. “How about you tell me about yourself as well?” The redhead looked up, noticing he was watching her. It’s not as though she wasn’t used to this but it made her uncomfortable when it was one on one. Heather shifted in her seat, remembering her wallet in her pocket she pulled it out. '' ''As the blonde spoke little about himself, caution in his voice as though thinking over every little thing he is saying Heather fished around in her wallet. While he talked she looked up every view moments, as a reminder she was listening. Which she was doing. She made a mental note about him playing the guitar and singing as she pulled out the exact payment of her half of the order and placed it on his side of the table. She gave him a look as if to say, don’t give it back. As he hummed, she couldn’t imagine how great his singing would be because even the way he hummed was beautiful. '' ''“Well, uh. I’m Heather Williams, which you already knew as well. I’m also 17 and I like to play the piano and sing. Which is a coincidence. But I haven’t sung in like..” She puffed out her cheeks trying to remember. “A few years in front of anyone, its kind of thing I do when I’m alone I guess.” She laughed at her low self esteem. “And I guess that’s all you need or really want to know.” She shrugged. '' ''The redhead glanced out the window, finding a group of school mates walking along the street. Heather grimaced, turning away from the window. She knew that no matter how much she tried to hide her face they would still notice her flaming red hair. She frowned, sinking into her seat as they walked past not noticing her. '' As Heather placed some money on the table, he couldn’t help but look back at the red head. Understanding what she meant with how she looked at him, he nodded his head. “I will not give it back, ok? I’m just not going to get it. It’s fine that I paid, Heather. It’s not as if it was so expensive that I’d want you to pay me back,” he said, leaning back on his seat. “Don’t worry about paying me back. Consider it my treat,” he said with a nod, as if dismissing the topic. He nodded as she told him a little bit about herself. “Well look at that, aren’t we both ‘musically inclined’,” he said, adding air quotes to emphasize his point. Though he took notice of the fact that she has only been singing to herself for a few years. “If you don’t mind me asking… why haven’t you been singing in front of other people for a few years?” he asked, taking another sip from his coffee cup. “I have been singing in front of many people for years, it’s a great feeling,” he said, speaking from experience. Realizing that that was another slip up, he tried not to make it obvious and hope that she doesn’t take any notice of it. The blonde noticed how suddenly different his companion was acting after she had looked outside from the window. Turning his head to where she was looking at a while ago, he understood immediately her actions. “Why are you hiding? I thought they wouldn’t think of it as anything?” he asked, bending a bit downwards so they were in line with each other. Looking back out again, he noticed that their schoolmates have gone. “Hmmm… I don’t think they even noticed you,” he said, sitting up straight again. As he took the last bite from his food and the last sip from his coffee cup, he looked back at Heather. “So now that our food has been completed, how would you rate this meal?” he asked her in a comical way. Notes *''Italics are Heather's *Normal text are Nick's Category:Para Category:Pair Para Category:Nick Para Category:Heather Para Category:Ongoing Para